


siomai

by friedchickai



Series: kaisoo tagalog drabble dump [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: sabi nga sa nido commercial, don't subo.





	siomai

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



nang matapos ang huling klase sa araw na yun, matik na nagtinginan si chanyeol at sehun at lumabas patungong canteen. pinauna na sila nina jongin at kyungsoo na minsan ay sumasama rin para magmerienda. maglolocker daw kasi muna aka ang numero uno nilang excuse para maglandian.

nang makapasok sa canteen, agad nilang sinilip kung ano pa ang mga natitirang pagkain para sa araw na yun. napabuntong hininga si chanyeol nang makita na wala nang mojos at halos magtatalon naman sa tuwa si sehun nang makitang marami pang siomai. 

agad siyang umorder ng 4pcs at nilabas ang 25 pesos niya. pagkaabot sa kanya ay agad niya itong binuhusan ng toyomansi at binudburan ng chili. nang mapansing nakasimangot pa rin ang kaibigan, tinanong niya ito. "di ka bibili?"

napabuga lang ng hangin si chanyeol at naglabas ng 50 pesos. "dalawang order po ng 4pcs siomai, ate."

gustong tumawa ni sehun dahil aarte arte pa pero bibili rin naman pala. 8pcs ha. 8pcs pa.

hindi pa nailalapat ni sehun ang pwet sa usual pwesto nila ay agad sinunggaban ni chanyeol ang mga kawawang siomai. dalawa sa isang subo. iba rin eh. lamon kung lamon.

"gutom lang?" pang-aasar niya dito. hinati niya pa ang isang siomai sa gitna bago isubo.

"gutom ako, gago." sagot naman ni chanyeol in between bites. "susunod ba sila jongin?"

"oo raw pero ewan." kibit balikat niya. "baka nagmomol na naman."

di na sumagot si chanyeol dahil busy na naman umatake ng mga kawawang siomai. wala pang limang minuto ay ubos na niya ang 8pcs niya habang si sehun naman ay matatapos palang sa ikalawa.

hahatiin niya pa lang ang ikatlo nang mapansing nilalaro ng kaibigan ang mga maliliit na butil na nagffloat sa toyo niya bago isubo ang mga ito. said na said yung 50 pesos amputa. pati yung mga napigtas na siomai wrapper sinisimot.

nang matapos sa sawsawan niya ay lumipat naman si chanyeol sa lalagyan ni sehun. mindless na tinutusok tusok ng toothpick ang maliliit na butil ng laman at sinusubo ito pagkatapos. hinayaan lang ito ni sehun nang biglang may maalala mid-bite sa ikaapat niyang siomai.

"shet pre."

dun lang bumalik sa ulirat si chanyeol at napatigil ang paggalaw ng toothpick niyang hawak.

"bakit?"

nararamdaman ni sehun ang unti unting pagbuild up ng halakhak niya hanggang sa di niya na mapigilan ito. napahawak siya sa tiyan habang pinapalo palo ang mesa. "tangina." tawa. "shit." tawa pa. "gago, niluwa ko na yan."

sa revelation ay halos dumausdos na ang mukha ni sehun sa mesa sa sobrang katuwaan. sa kabilang dako naman ay halos tumigil ang mundo ni chanyeol sa kagaguhan ng kaibigan. napalunok siya at naramdaman ang pagtwitch ng kaliwang mata. which is new dahil ang kanang mata niya ang notorious dun. pero anyway.

nawindang siya for a moment at hindi alam kung ano ang unang gagawin. kung sasapakin ba si sehun o dudutdutin ang ngala ngala para mailuwa ang putanginang butil ng siomai wrapper.

huminga siya nang malalim bago tingnan ang kaibigan sa mata. "alam mo, sehun."

natatawa tawa pa rin si gago at nangingisi ngisi.

"tangina ka."

hindi na niya hinintay ang isa pang round ng halakhak ni sehun at tumakbo na agad papalabas ng canteen para tumungo sa cr. di niya napansin sina jongin at kyungsoo na sinubukang kunin ang atensyon niya bago pa siya makapasok sa loob.

nang makapasok sa canteen ay naabutan ng magsyota si sehun na tumatawa mag-isa. agad tong dinagukan ni jongin. "tinatawa tawa mo jan?"

bumalik na naman full force ang tawa ni gago. "si chanyeol kasi." 

"ano nangyari? mukhang natatae nung nakasalubong namin." pagtatakang tanong ni kyungsoo. 

"huminga muna nang malalim si sehun para ikalma ang sarili. nang magdie down na ang mga hagikhik niya ay sinagot niya na nang maayos ang mga kaibigan. "sinubo kasi yung niluwa ko."

"tangina." scandalized ang mukha ni jongin. "kaninong hotdog? akala ko ba bros before hoes?"

napafacepalm naman si kyungsoo. "babe, wag tanga. literal na pagkain tinutukoy niya."

napaclear naman ng throat si jongin sa hiya. "sabi ko nga." binalik nito ang atensyon kay sehun. "siraulo ka talaga."

napailing naman si kyungsoo dahil very sehun naman talaga ang maghanap ng katatawanan sa misfortunes ng iba. at very chanyeol din ang maging dramatic sa lahat ng sitwasyon. bakit nga ba ito ang mga tropa niya? eh si kyungsoo nga nakalunok pa ng mas malala nagrereklamo ba? hindi naman diba?

pero wholesome tayo dito dahil magaalas singko palang ng hapon.

napailing na lang ulit si kyungsoo at hinigit ang braso ni jongin. "siomai rin tayo."

tinaasan naman siya ng kilay ng boyfriend na nangangamoy ganti sa pamamahiya niya kanina dito. "totoong siomai ba ang kakainin or..?"

sabihin na lang nating hindi lang si sehun ang nadagukan ng araw na yon.

**Author's Note:**

> mej true to life lol


End file.
